Spiders are Scary!
by thessan11
Summary: From a scary bedtime story, to even more horrofying experiance. A little elfling has her first encounter with spiders, and her brother gets hurt. i know I suck on writing summeries!
1. Bed time storys

A/N If you recognize anything from the works of Tolkien, it's probably not mine :( A/N 2 Mina is about 5 compared to humans. Spiders are scary!

Chapter One: Bedtime storys

"Can't you tell me a story ´las?" Prince Legolas of Mirkwood looked down on the person that had asked the question, his little sister, Minaswen. She looked up at him with a pleading look in her great blue eyes, that held just that gaze that no-one could stand against pretty long. And Legolas was no exception. "Of course, I will tell you a story penneth nin." He smiled and bent down to her level. "What kind of story do you wish to hear?" "One about the scary spiders!" she said, excitement shining in her little features. "Ok, one about spiders then!" He said and lifted the little elfling in his arms and carried her towards her rooms.

Five minutes later, the golden haired princess lay comfortable tucked down in her large bed and looked up with bright eyes at her brother, who sat at the side of the bed. "A story then." He said and smiled at her once again.

"Well… Once upon a time, there was a little elfling who lived in a great forest. He lived happily with his adar, and was allowed to do all sorts of things, expect one… He was not under any circumstances allowed to go in to the forest alone. But the little elfling was weary foolish then, and decided to go into the forest anyway. So, one day he sneaked out from his home and went out in the big forest. He went in a few hours, enjoying himself, and the forest around him, and he thought it to be weary strange that he was not allowed to go into the woods, there were nothing dangerous there! But suddenly, all the birds went quiet and the trees whispered of danger. The little elfling decided that it was time to run home, but when he turned around…" Legolas stopped in a dramatic whisper. "What was it?" Minaswen whispered eyes huge in fascination. "The biggest spider he had ever seen! It was big and hairy, and had at least hundred eyes and two big jaws that dripped with poison!"

Mina gasped in fear when her brother showed how big the spiders' mouth had been. "And it looked right at him, and then it _talked_! It said: '_Oh, is the little one lost, Hm? Run away perhaps? He looks tasssty!_' And the little elf was so afraid that he couldn't speak! He just stumbled away from the big thing and ran into the forest as fast as his little legs could carry him, but the spider was faster! It ran up behind the child and tripped him from behind!" Minaswen gasped in fear and looked as if she was about to hide under her blanket, but she didn't move. "The little elfling sobbed from fear when the spider bent over him, ready to bite him and eat him up!" Legolas forced himself not to smile at his sisters face of horror and fascination. "But then, the big spider screamed and fell of the little one, an arrow pointing out from his head!" "Who was it?" Mina whispered. "It was the little elflings Ada." Said Legolas and smiled. "The elflings adar had come to save his little one, and took him home. Then they lived happily ever after!"

He smiled to his sister who smiled back. "Good night sister" He said and kissed her forehead. "Night las." She said and crawled under her blanket. Then she looked worried. "Las..." she said slowly. "There are no spiders here… Right?" "No." Said Legolas reassuringly. "But if there were any, I would never let them get you, remember that!" Mina smiled at him and nodded, and the crown prince of Mirkwood watched as her eyes glazed over in the sleep of the elves.

_Elvish:_

_Ada: Dad/daddy_

_Adar: Father_

_Penneth nin: Little one_


	2. Bad spider! Bad!

Chapter two: Bad spider! Bad! 

_Next day_

"Ada?" Minaswen looked up at her father, king Thranduil of Mirkwood who sat at his working desk, reading messengers from Dale "Yes Mina?" Said the king, without looking at her.

"Can I and Las go for a ride? please I will be nice!" Thranduil was about to say 'no', but then he made a biiig mistake. He looked right in to her big blue eyes, filled with pleading hope. He _hated_ when she did that to him, she knew he couldn't deny her anything if she looked at him like that! He heard his mouth say

"Yes, but be careful." He was _sure_ that was _not _what he intended to say! But now it was too late, as he saw his youngest child run down through the halls, heading for the stables.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a truly beautiful day. The sun was shining, and the light became green as it passed through the green leafs of Mirkwood. It fell down on a great white steed and its two riders, Minaswen and Legolas of Mirkwood. The siblings were chatting and laughing together relaxed as they where when it was just the two of them, the birds where filling the air with their beautiful song and the trees hummed in rhythm. Suddenly the birds went quiet and the trees stopped humming, instead they spoke of danger. Legolas jerked upright, holding his sister close. Mina became worried, and not to talk about scared, she could sense the nature's distress as well as her brother.

"Las..." she whispered. "What is it? Why are the trees so scared?" She pressed herself against her brother, scared for the answer.

"Spiders." Legolas answered softly. He felt her distress and aced for her terror. "Don't worry Mina, remember what I promised you? No spider will get you as long as I'm here." He hugged her with one arm and ordered the horse into gallop, the steed, feeling the smell of the dark animals ran as the wind, heading for the forest way. Just as they thought they would get away, the horse stumbled and fell to the ground, its legs stuck in spider web, throwing of his riders. Mina gave away a small cry of fear as they tumbled to the ground, the horse neighed in fear as it got up and continued to run.

"Mina? Are you all right?" Legolas gasped as he sat up. Minaswen nodded her eyes full of tears of fight. Legolas bit his lip, he was tempted to tell her to run, but if he failed to kill the spiders, or of she got lost... He quickly decided.

"Mina, come here." He gently lifted her up and carried her of to a great oak that offered comfort and shelter for the young elfling. "What ever happens, stay here." He said to her in a voice that did not tolerate a 'but'. He placed her in the oak, which directly covered her with its branches.

Legolas spun around, facing the trees with his bow suddenly ready to shoot, his eyes narrowed as he spotted great black shadows in the trees around them. Minaswen covered her ears as ha shrill cry of pain came when her brother loosened his arrow against the first spider, but two other took quickly its place. Legolas fired arrow after arrow, and spider after spider fell dead to the ground. At last there were no spiders left, the golden haired elf did gently lowered his bow looking around.

"Las! Look out!" Minaswens terrified voice reached him, but before he could turn around he felt the entire weight of a gigantic spider slam in to his back and causing him to fall on the ground. He hissed in pain as he felt the spiders fangs bit deep into his shoulder.

"This is it." He thought dryly, but suddenly the weight lessend, and with a small cry of pain the spider fell of him, Legolas turned his head, and smiled weakly. In the great spiders head, a small elven dagger was visible among its horrible eyes. Then, he lost grip of the world of concussion.

"Las! LAS!" Mina sobbed hysterically when her brother didn't rise from the ground. She climbed down from the tree and rushed to his side. "Las? WAKE UP!" She called to him and shook his uninjured shoulder. After what felt like a smaller eternity, her brother finally steered. "Hello mina." He whispered, looking at her with eyes glazed over with pain. She smiled weakly at him.

"Las, we have to get home, your shoulder…" "I fine" he said and sat up, trying to hide mask the pain when his shoulder was stirred, he was poisoned and he knew it, but he had to get mina home.

"But your right, we need to get home." Minaswen watched him worryingly as he aroused. "Come on." He said smiling at her, "Without horse, I'm afraid it's a long way." Mina rose and they started to – slowly – walk the way the horse had taken, he way to the old forest road, the safest path home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:This is before Smaug, so Dale is still dale XD

A/N Sorry for the long update, it has been some trouble in my life.. Any how, this story turns out to be longer then expected


	3. Ada to rescue!

Chapter three: Ada to rescue! 

"OK enough waiting already!" muttered the King of Mirkwood and left his study, his children was in danger, he felt it. They were supposed to come home hours ago! As he rushed toward the stables the felt the bad feeling going stronger. And he did almost panicked as he came out from the palace just in time to hear someone shout.

"Open the gate!!" the guard sounded terrified, as the gates swung opened and a weary tired white steed came in. He was shaking from top to toe, and bore no riders. As it had done when it had left the palace…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas tried to focus his gaze on the path in front of him. It felt like they had walked for days, he was tired and his shoulder throbbed mercilessly, and the fact that the spider poison flew in his veins didn't make things better. But they marched on, using all his stubbornness to keep him in the world of the living. He had to get Minaswen home, he just had to, and then he could collapse in the darkness that threatened to overwhelm him any moment. Yes that sounded like a good plan to him. Just get Mina home… Mina! He turned around and smiled comforting to his little sister that went behind him.

Minaswen was tiered and stumbled all the time, but she tried to keep up and didn't complain. Her brother was hurt, and he had to get home. Soon, she could see that he was ready to collapse any moment. She almost walked in to him as he suddenly stopped.

"Minaswen, we should rest, you're tiered." Her brothers' gentle voice reached her tiered mind.

"But we need to get home, or at least out on the road."

"You can not walk any further penneth, but if you insist on coming, let me carry you." She immediately protested.

"But your shoulder! You're hurt"

"It doesn't hurt that much, come here." Said Legolas in a gentle voice and picked her up, ignoring his acing shoulder. He had not gone more then ten minutes, until his sister was asleep, wariness claming her. He continued to walk, determined to reach the road. Suddenly he saw it, and he almost laughed high in joy, but when he finally reached the road, his body gave in to the poison and he collapsed unconscious on the road.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thranduil sat beside the bed where his son lay deeply unconscious. It was not long since he finally had achieved the antidote, but he had not shown any signs of waking. Thranduil sighed and looked down on the little bundle in his arms. Mina slept peacefully in his arms, covered in blankets. Ha had refused to let her away from him, no matter what. She had waked up briefly before, but simply smiled at him and whispered: "Hello Ada." Before she fell asleep again

He sighed and remembered the state he, and the rest of the search company, had found them in;

_Thranduil and his small company __- two guards and a healer - had left the palace in all haste after Legolas steed had returned. They had followed the old forest road, in hope to find a place where they could find a trail. They found more then that… In the road side, nor to far from the enchanted river, they had spotted a lifeless bundle. It had not taken them long to realise, that the body belonged to Legolas of Mirkwood. Thranduil had launched himself of the horse and rushed to his son's side. He felt panic raised again as he saw Legolas blood stained shoulder, the prince eyes was tightly shut in pain. Suddenly he herd a whimper, and Thranduil realised, that under the body of the Mirkwood prince, lay his sister. With help from the guards and the healer, a stretcher for his son was created and Mina was freed from her brothers' lifeless grasp. Not being able to stay by his son's side as the healer worked to safe his life, the king had taken care of Minaswen, not letting her out of his sight for a second._

Thranduil sighed again, the memories of his only son's pain filled face stilled haunted him, and would probably do so during the closest months. He hugged his daughter closely and watched her peaceful face.

"What happened to you little one?" he whispered and rested his cheek against her golden head. Suddenly the little elfling stirred. Her eyelids flittered a moment before opening.

"Ada?" she mumbled, looking hopefully at him.

"Yes Mina, it's me, you're home now, you're safe." He whispered and hugged her closely again.

"Ada…Las! Ada, he was injured, that spider…You got to help him!" Mina almost panicked.

"Shh penneth nin." The king hastily reassured his child. "Legolas is safe also, look." He pointed at the bed. "He's just sleeping now. He was weary tired you see."

"Can I sleep to adar? I'm still tiered, we walked a long way." Minaswen did already struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep child, I won't go anywhere."

"I knew you would save us." The little elfling mumbled. "just as the other elflings adar did.." then her eyes glazed over into a peaceful sleep.

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Elvish:_

_Adar- father_

_Ada- Dad/daddy_

_Penneth nin- My little one_

A/N THANK YOU To every one hat reviewed this story! Merry Christmas, or Happy holyday, and a really happy new year!


End file.
